Action figure toys that include appendages, such as arms, legs, and a head that readily pop off of a torso when a button on the torso is depressed, have been popular for many years. For example, the button might be pushed by a child holding the action figure, or by an impact between the action figure and an obstacle such as a toy vehicle or building. Examples of action figures with pop-off appendages, or more generally toys with pop-off parts, are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,277,702; 2,385,724; 3,108,395; 4,118,888; 4,319,751; 5,100,327; and 5,334,073, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
The pop-off mechanisms of the present action figure may provide entertainment, because, when actuated, they release one or a multiple of appendage assemblies from the torso in simultaneous or randomly sequential order, and may forcibly eject the appendage assemblies away from the torso.